Lean Bois
Introduction The Lean Bois, is a crime gang who works out in the open. Even though they are technically a gang, they often work independently and have been disorganized since their leader Avon Barksdale began taking days off from their usual gang activities. The gang is usually teaming up with other gangs or criminals to do bank robberies, because of their cooperation with the other gangs they have a lot of friends and very few enemies. Gang Members The Lean Bois have 5 official gang members at the moment: * Avon Barksdale (Leader and Founder) * Lang Buddha * Tony Corleone * Al Saab * Eddie Delish History Feel free to add details from past events, i only know the things that have happened since the RP boom. Lean Bois Reborn The Lean Bois had been disbanded for 2 years. Avon Barksdale returns to Los Santos. He arrives at the airport, then gets picked up by his close friend and previous gang member Lang Buddha. They talk about starting up the old gang again. Avon agrees to it all and Buddha begins trying to get in contact with Tony and Saab. The day passes and the next morning Buddha brings Avon to a rundown shack in the middle of the desert. When Avon goes inside he sees Tony and Saab standing inside. They go inside and all catch up with each other, The Lean Bois were reunited after 2 years. The Vagos Conflict The Lean Bois (Tony wasn't in town at this incident) had just returned to the city and they were already stirring up conflict. While rolling around in their car they told two guys from the Vagos gang to pull over. The Vagos members pulled over their car and were not happy with the disrespect the Lean Bois were showing toward them. While in this conversation the Lean Bois did multiple things to piss the Vagos off. Buddha tried to steal crack from one of them, Avon tried to hot wire the Vagos car while they weren't looking and them just all around being disrespectful towards them. As a result the Vagos pulled guns on the unarmed Lean Bois, they were done being nice, so therefore they kidnapped Al Saab. Leaving Avon and Buddha behind. Avon and Buddha begin searching for Saab, but all they find is a low tier Vagos goon named Speedy. He is in fact so far down the chain that he doesn't even know who the kidnappers are. While trying to kidnap Speedy by bluffing that they have guns (they don't), the kidnappers roll up and starts blasting into them. Avon gets shot and falls out of the car. Buddha drops Speedy in an attempt to get Avon back. He picks up Avon and starts driving off only to be seen by the cops and chased down. Next day Tony returns to the town. They get a demand from the Vagos: 10,000$. Murphy Braun, a good friend of Saab offers to pay the 10,000$ for them since they were all broke. They accept his help, before they head to the meetup they go buy guns. They were strapped and ready to go, so they took off towards the meeting spot, after getting lost a few times in the city. They drive up to the meeting spot where Jesus (Pronounced: Heyzeus, the leader of the Vagos and kidnapper of Al Saab) is standing. They exchange Al Saab for the money and Jesus takes off in his car. Seeing an opportunity the Lean Bois follow Jesus trying to catch up. The Lean Bois ram into his car and starts blasting into it with their pistols. Both cars gets disabled in the shootout, Tony and Buddha both gets knocked down and are unable to continue shooting, but ultimately the Lean Bois win the shootout and Murphy gets his 10,000$ back. This win for the Lean Bois is a start of a very long rivalry between the two gangs. Category:Gangs